


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That devil editor’s got Akihiko working overtime and Misaki’s concerned for his lover’s health. Takes place somewhere in the Romantica future where Misaki’s finally figured out what we’ve already known and is no longer trying to push his precious Usagi-san away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: "These Words" by Natasha Bedingfield

“Usagi-san?” He knocks twice before peering into the room cautiously. “Dinner’s ready.”

“Just one more page, Misaki,” Akihiko answers, eyes glued to the computer screen.

“That’s what you said for hours ago!” Misaki frowns, walking over to the desk to place his hand on Akihiko’s shoulder. The seated man looks up at him tiredly and he feels a surge of sympathy. His stomach rumbles and he sighs. “And you haven’t eaten all day. Cigarettes aren’t going to sustain you forever.” He gestures to the overflowing ashtray balanced precariously on a stack of bound manuscripts. “I made your favorite stew. No peppers, I promise. Come downstairs. Please?”

Akihiko smiles and takes Misaki’s hand in his own, massaging the calloused palm gently. “I love you, Misaki.”

“I might love you, too. Depends on whether I’m going to be eating alone – again.” Misaki tries to sound frustrated, but the soothing warmth of Akihiko’s touch tempers his annoyance.

“I’m sorry, Misaki. I know I’ve been neglecting you, but that devil Aikawa’s been on my ass for weeks.” Akihiko exhales nosily and arches his back against the chair so Misaki can wrap his arms around his lover’s shoulders. He closes his eyes when Misaki buries his head in the crook of his neck and breathes in the scent of his skin. Akihiko lifts a hand to ruffle Misaki’s soft, brown hair. “This is the conclusion to my most successful series and she wants it to be perfect.”

“Misaki lifts his head. “And you don’t?” he asks bemusedly.

“I thought it was perfect three revisions ago.”

 

“Of course it was,” Misaki states honestly. “Usagi-san’s writing is amazing.”

Akihiko snorted and tugged on Misaki’s earlobe playfully. “You say that as if you’ve read it!”

“I _have_. Remember?” Misaki shifts his arms to rest on Akihiko’s forearms, lips against Akihiko’s ear. “You all but forced me to read all those BL novels even though ninety percent of the content is personal experience.” He pauses to sniff his lover’s hair, snorting at the strange but familiar combination of strawberry shampoo and cigarette smoke. “I feel like a really _know_ Misaki.” He adds sarcastically.

“Don’t play coy, _Misaki_.” Akihiko leans back to pull Misaki’s face toward his. Their mouths meet in an erotic embrace of lips, tongues and breaths. After capturing the last of his lover’s air, he ends the kiss and pulls Misaki into his lap. His companion doesn’t resist, still preoccupied by the fight to catch his breath, as Akihiko’s arms hold him against his chest. “You try to be sneaky, but I know you come in here sometimes and reread _certain_ parts of _certain_ books.” He clicks his tongue. “I guess we could call it reminiscing.”

Still gasping, Misaki looks up with all the anger he can muster, though his expression is more like that of a riled puppy, too gentle to hold true malice. “They’re an annoying reminder that I’m stuck living with a sickeningly romantic porno writer, teddy bear fetish and all.” He mumbles unconvincingly to himself.

“Oh, I know!” Akihiko begins with an exaggerated grin. “You just read them because of the _amazing_ writing. Although, it’s really just like _Akihiko_ and _Misaki_ write themselves.” Misaki cringes at the emphasis, though decides not to pursue that argument.

“I don’t have to read everything you write to know you’re an amazing writer.” He speaks candidly, lips forming a smile when Akihiko grunts in appreciation. “Aikawa-san told me your last book is on its third reprinting, though I don’t know why I was hearing it from your _editor_ when we _live together_. It’s the Kikukawa Prize all over again…” He sighs, brushing his hand along Akihiko’s jaw. “She sent me home today with this giant box overflowing with bouquets and candies from your fans. Congratulations, by the way.”

“Thank you, Misaki. You know, your praise is the most meaningful,” Akihiko says, bottom lip grazing his lover’s thumb. “No amount of chocolates or flowers could substitute for the love of my Misaki.”

“Stupid Usagi-san.” Misaki speaks with a false irritation and a grin. “ _My_ stupid Usagi-san.”

**_Fin_ **


End file.
